tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Career
Desperate for a job, Kaitlin goes job hunting. But with Anna as her assistant, it lands her in some crazy job openings. Episode Summary Kaitlin is looking for new cars. She notices that Zack is selling a Grand Prix. She wants it, but remembers she has no money. She decides it's time to get a job, and a better one than that office job. She calls up Anna to help her find a job. Anna is more than happy to help out. She goes over to Kaitlin's as fast as she can. After arriving, the two head out to find a job for Kaitlin. The first opening Kaitlin tries out is a job at the local McDonald's. Kaitlin is stuck grilling the burgers. She isn't a fan because of the heat, the constantly dabbing manager, the girl that keeps saying "R.I.P.", and the crazy Hispanic lady shouting orders and other random stuff. The next job Kaitlin tries is milking cows. Kaitlin thinks this is easy enough. But that's when a cow goes poop. The next job Kaitlin tries is an office. But then she remembers she's already done this and already hates this. Their next stop is a fire station. Kaitlin isn't exactly sure if she's fit for the job. Anna thinks she's crazy. If she can stop an entire group of villains from taking over the world, she can put out a fire. Kaitlin reminds Anna that she had help doing that. Anna rephrases and says that if she can save an entire holiday, she can put out a fire. Kaitlin says she had help there too. Anna then uses the matchmaking. Kaitlin just sighs and attempts to put out the fire. However, the hose goes crazy, and Kaitlin goes flying. Kaitlin thinks that job isn't a good fit. Anna has one more idea. Anna thinks that bull fighting would be an amazing job. Kaitlin wonders how much bullfighters even make. Anna says about $50,000 a year. Kaitlin doesn't think this life or death torture sport is worth the money. Anna said she's trying her hardest to look for a job for Kaitlin. Kaitlin understands and she appreciates the help, but now that she thinks about it, a simple babysitting job would be nice. Anna thinks she can hook her up. After months of babysitting, Kaitlin can finally purchase the car. Only to realize she already has a Grand Prix just like his. Kaitlin won't buy, and Zack gets mad. Production Information * Some CGI is used during the firefighting and bullfighting sequences * The crew thought about having an actual bullfighting scene with a stunt double in Kaitlin's place, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons Trivia * Kaitlin remembers her office job from "Piles and Piles of Papers" * "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen is heard at McDonald's * Pictures from an episode of each season are seen in Kaitlin's new cubicle ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "Biology Buddies" ** "The Chocolate Bunny" ** "Super Hero Shannon" * Mid-Boss Mayhem from ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''is heard during the firefighting sequence * Anna mentions the events of "The Kaitlin Movie 2", "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town", and "Maddie Needs A Little Love" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles